Your Only Cure is Me
by Yoru NightWitch14
Summary: Stay by my side, the pain fades away. Even thought I'm weak, you're always there to help me. I wonder why... Another Kai/Misaki fanfic. Enjoy.


**I'm still in love with Kai/Misaki. So I was thinking of another Fanfic about then, since I already draw the pic anyway. ^_^**

**P.S. I Definitely Do NOT own Vanguard. My OCs, Darkness Deck, Other Vanguard Cards that belongs to my OC (Not the Clans like 'Aqua Force' and 'Granblue') and the story are Mine. Please do not copy my OC or anything else that belongs to me.**

* * *

**_Your Only Cure is Me_**

_'39.4 C ... Great, I have a high fever...'_ Kai thought as he sighed as he threw the thermometer on the floor. He was wondering why he have headaches lately and was shivering all day, he also noticed that he's his body became hotter (hell yaaah~XD) than usual and his face is all red.  
_  
'I heard that a high fever cause Hallucinations, Confusion, Irritability, Convulsions, Dehydration... I think I can take care of myself...'_ Kai thought as he lays back down and slowly closed his eyes, but he was been feeling thirsty. He sighed and get up and went to get a drink.  
_  
'Besides... I'm too uses being alone in the house... I'll recover quickly' _He thought as he took a drink.

*Knock, Knock*

Kai rises a brow at the door. He have a pretty good idea that Miwa came to irritate the hell out of him. He went to the door, but once he opened the door. The door revealed Misaki, who's wearing a white tanktop with a green dress underneath it and also wearing white boot. She was standing right in front of him with a large bag in her hands. " ... What do you want?" Kai asked as Misaki turned away from Kai, blushing as Kai stared at her confused. He then noticed that he's wearing a opened white shirt with jeans. He sighed and buttoned up his shirt.

"I noticed you've been pale for the past few day, so I thought I should check up on you. I also brought rice porridge." Misaki explained as she showed him the pot of porridge. Kai sighed again and let her in. As she walks in, she looks around as she place the pot on the kitchen. "Nice place you got here. Anyway, I think you should re-" Misaki noticed that Kai was about to collapsed, she immediately catch him. "Rest..." She finished her sentence as Kai glanced at her.

"Don't... you think... I...know that..." Kai said weakly as Misaki brings him to his bed and slowly place Kai on the bed and covered him with the blanket. "I'll help you out until you get better. If there's anything you need, just call me. Alright" Misaki said as Kai stared at her.

"Why...? You don't have to help me... I'm used to this kind of things." Kai said as he slowly gets up, but Misaki pushed him down. "Well, I don't care. Rest or I'll tape you on the bed." Misaki said as she went back to the kitchen and tied her hair up.  
_  
'Why... Why does she have to do this...?' _Kai thought as he turned to the other side of the bed. _'Then again... I don't really care...' _Kai was about to close him eyes.

- In the Kitchen -

_'I knew something is wrong with Kai... I wonder if this is the first time...? Then again, he said he's used to this kind of thing...' _Misaki thought.

*Knock, Knock*

Misaki went to answer the door. It wasn't surprising that Miwa came to visit, but Ren came with Miwa. Misaki started at them, who looks at her with a shocked look on their face.

"Isn't Kai too young to have a wife?" Ren questioned as Misaki blushed. "Well, Kai is that type of person. Get's what he wants by force." Miwa explained as Misaki blushed again.

"I'm here to take care to Kai... What do you want...?" Misaki said as she crossed her arms with the slightly blushed look on her face. Ren and Miwa smirked.

"Weeell, We heard that Kai was sick~ And it's a rare sight to see Kai on bed in a weak condition~ Sooo, We would like to take a picture of Kai~" Miwa said as Ren smiled. Misaki got annoyed and slammed the door on their face, then walked to the kitchen. Miwa and Ren just barged into the apartment.

"Wow, Nice place~" Ren smiled as he jumped onto the couch. Misaki walked up to them in a very irritated expression on her face. "**Leave. Now. **Both me and Kai needs our Peace." Misaki said darkly as Ren an Miwa smirked wide.

"Oooooh~ Our MisaQ is in looove~" Ren said as Misaki looked at him, confused and annoyed. "What?" Misaki put her foot out to give them her kicks. Miwa laughed. "You just want Kai all to yourself~!" Miwa said as Misaki blushed.

"No, Now get Out." Misaki pulled their collars and head for the door, but Ren immediately pulled her to the couch and sit on her back. "We beat ya~" Ren and Miwa said it in union as Misaki gets too annoyed.

"Get off me..." Misaki gave them her deadly glare as Ren and Miwa still smiling. "Say, You love Kai~!" Miwa said as Misaki glared at him. "Get off me!" Misaki said a little louder as she struggles. "Say you love Kai and you wanted to be his Honey~!" Ren said excitedly as he turned on the stereo. Misaki snapped.

"**GET OFF!**" Misaki shouted. Then the stereo played a song called_ 'Grisly Remainder by Midnight Syndicate'_. The dark music makes the three feel intense. "Anyway, I won't leave if you won't confessed~" Ren said calmly as Misaki struggled.

Then, They heard a loud crash in Kai's room. That sudden noise started Misaki and Miwa since that crash was heard in the exact moment where the music getting too creepy. As the music is near to it's ends, strange noises thats coming from Kai's room became louder. Misaki and Miwa really became pale as Ren just sweats a bit, like he knew what or who causes those noise. As the music stop, the noises stops as well, but then the door creaked opened as revealed Kai with an iron bat. He looks red from the fever, but he mostly look like a demon who woke up from his nap. They can tell by the dark and murderous aura from Kai.  
**_  
"If you won't shut your mouth and let me have my Slumber, I will burn you to ashes after I brutally beat you up with this bat..." _**Kai whispered darkly as he smiled so evil. That scared the life out of Miwa and Ren. "Oh! Look at the time! I forgot that I...eh... Have a Date! Bye" Ren said nervously as he walked out of the apartment. "As for me, I'll just run for my life~!" Miwa smiled nervously as he dashed out of the apartment. Leaving Misaki on her own with an angry demon.

"Now, Kai, it's quiet now. So put the bat down." Misaki said it as calmly as possibly. Kai walked up to her and stared or glared at her as Misaki sit up from the couch. "U-Unm..." Before she can say anything, Kai collapsed on Misaki. "Wha- If you're this weak, why did you get up...?" Misaki sighed and help him to his bed.

- Bedroom -

"I can't stand them... It wasn't easy, but I able to drove then off..." Kai said as he sit on his bed. She looks around in his room and it was such a mess as He looked at Misaki. "Can I have your porridge..?" Kai asked as Misaki nodded. She went to the kitchen and pour the porridge into a yellow bowl and beings it to Kai. Kai stared at her as she sits on the bed.

"Feed me..." Kai said calmly as Misaki blushed. "A-Alright.." Misaki said quietly as she slowly feeds him. After the feeding Kai, She noticed that he's sweating. "Kai, You're sweating." Misaki said as she slowly touched his neck, he twitched.

"Hm.." That's all Kai can say as Misaki stared at him, worried. "Hold on, I'll wipe out your sweats." Misaki said as Kai looked at her, shocked of what she said. "Oh, I should get a cool pack for your head as well." Misaki said as she walked off to the kitchen to get a bucket of water, a towel and a cool pack. She came back and sticks the cool pack on Kai's forehead.

"Okay, I'll unbutton your shirt." Misaki said as Kai nodded. She unbuttoned the first two buttons, but then she realized what she's doing and became pure red. Kai noticed her reaction. "What's wrong...?" Kai said as he leans closer. "Nothing!" Misaki yelped as she slowly unbutton his white shirt and removed it from Kai, showing his bare body to Misaki.

"O-Okay... The towel..." Misaki stuttered as she grabs the towel and wet it on the bucket. She slowly wiped off the sweats on Kai's body, but her hands couldn't stop trembling. Kai can feel it from her hands, he slowly held her hand as look at her. "You don't have to do this, Misaki..." Kai said as he looks directly to her eyes. Misaki blushed again as she looks down.

"It's alright... I wanted to help you..." Misaki said as she continues to wipe off the sweats. After she's done, she put the towel in the bucket. "I should get you a new shirt." Misaki went to the closet and found a black shirt. She took it and went to Kai. Helping him to put on the black shirt with the awkward silent.

"Now rest up. If you need anything, just call me." Misaki said quietly, then she walks off. Kai lays down and slowly close his eyes.

_- Dream -_

_Kai looks around and found himself in the streets. He noticed a car as driving towards him, but he quickly dodged and the car crash into the light pole. Kai walked up to the crashed car and saw his parents in the car, all wounded from the broken glass._

_"Mom! Dad!" Kai ran up to the car, but that car burst into flames. He watched his parent's body burns till there's nothing left._

_"No... No! Why!" Kai almost shouted, then the scene changes to the Card Capital. He saw Misaki was talking to Another Kai, he noticed that Misaki was happily talking to Kai from the way she smiles. Kai smiled to see her like this, but then he saw that Kai stabbed Misaki at the heart with a knife. Kai was shocked by what happened, he stare at himself who enjoyed the the blood on the knife._

_"No... This is some kind of joke... Misaki..." Kai looks down and clenched as he bit his lower lips hard. Kai knew that Misaki is the only one who can save him from the misery of losing his parents... She's also the only girl who he ever fallen love with... If he lose her, then he lost his life. Then he started coughing violently, he collapsed on the ground. "This... isn't what I am... I can't... I never will kill her... because..."_

_- Kai woke up -_

Kai immediately sit up and breathe heavily. Kai noticed Misaki who looks at him, worried. She also look like she's going to cry. "Kai! You're awake, Thank god." Misaki said as she immediately hug him, Kai blushed from her action, then he slowly hug her back.

"You seems to have a nightmare, you look like you're in so much pain from all that coughing..." Misaki looked at him, dead worried about him. Kai looks away and clenched. "Why are you helping me...? Why do you even care...?" Kai questioned as Misaki stared at him.

"What's wrong to care for you?" Misaki asked calmly as Kai snapped. "It's just so damn annoying! I never needed your help and I don't care if you want to help... I just don't understand..." Kai said as he hold his head and turned down, he was really messed up from all the fever and the dream. Misaki looked at him and hug him.

"You don't have to hide anything from me... You don't have to be alone... If you're lost, hurt or confused then I might as well be the same. Whether it's because of the past or the fever, I'll here there to help you all the way. To stand by your side and to be your only Cure. So, Please... Don't be like this... I don't want to see the person I loved broken..." Misaki said sadly as she started into his eyed. Kai can see the beauty of her soul from her sky blue, but he also can see the fear within her eyes. Afraid of losing Kai. Kai sighed deeply and smiled at her.

"Seriously... We are too much alike... Misaki..." Kai chuckled and he hug tight and lays down on the bed with Misaki in his arms. Misaki blushed. "K-Kai!" Misaki yelped as she looks at him.

"With you in my arms, I'll be having a good dream." Kai smirked as Misaki looks away. "Alright..." They both sleep in peace, but Miwa and Ren went back to the apartment and saw the couples. Took a picture of them.

"Pay back time~" Both Miwa and Ren smirked.

* * *

**That's the end for this one. 0w0  
I got the idea of the fever from a manga, but in my own version. Anyway, Enjoy. ^_^**


End file.
